


刻赤往事

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU: Ukraine 1996, Kerch, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 故事发生在1996年的乌克兰刻赤。在八十年代末期，安灼拉和公白飞，还有人民之友社的其他友人，他们和当年乌克兰的很多大学生一样，曾经一起参与了反对极权主义的政治活动。可是安灼拉和公白飞的政治理念不甚相同，在乌克兰独立后各自走上了不同的道路，失去联系。五年后，两人意外相见，却又要面临着新的分别。





	刻赤往事

**Author's Note:**

> 义仁合集《协奏曲》中的内容，现搬运过来。第一人称视角，“我”是听故事的人。  
> 插图作者S104。

“嘿，伊娜。公白飞走了，就是在前天。他坐火车去基辅了。”我一进餐馆，格朗泰尔就喊住了我，含混不清地说道。

我找了个位置坐下来，离他不近不远。我不喜欢那股酒味，尽管我背着母亲也喝。现在还早，才五点，距离一般人的晚饭还有一段时间。天光从门口和窗户间投进来，把上过清漆的桌子映得明晃晃的。日光里，桌上细口瓶里的花已经有点蔫了。服务生还没有几个，都坐在角落里忙着自己的事，没人去管花瓶。虽然等到晚上，天光一暗，电灯一开，如果不是特别留意的话也没人能看得出来，只是在我小时候还不是这样。一切都还不是这样。那时候苏联还没有解体，大家过得远比现在好些，服务生永远准备就绪，门口和花瓶里的花永远新鲜。

格朗泰尔看上去已经醉了。他窝在挂着海景画的假窗户前，倚着窗角，一只腿支棱着，一只腿垂在地上。他曾经骂过很多次这幅画有多难看，说在刻赤这个随处是海景的小城里根本没人会欣赏一副假的印刷的海景画。但是这幅画始终固执地待在这里，像是成心和他过不去。他显然不能左右餐馆老板的想法。

格朗泰尔的脸总是红得像发烧，我不知这到底是因为暴晒还是酗酒，又或者两者皆有。刻赤有全乌克兰最棒的阳光，到了夏季甚至棒得令人烦恼，而格朗泰尔不喜欢戴帽子。他还没换上演出用的绣花衬衫，脏裤子上像是洒了酒渍。要是不在上客之前醒好酒，领班又该生气了。那可是个不好惹的女士，似乎是叫“伊尔玛”。这不是本名，但大家都这么叫她。她总是威胁格朗泰尔，如果他再在当班前喝多一次，她准和老板告状，叫他睡大街去。但是这么久了她一次也没照做。从未落实的警告总归没了效果，格朗泰尔喝得愈发多了，也愈发喜欢拽着客人胡扯。如果不是七点以后来过，我可能也绝不会想到这个连白天也喝得醉醺醺的男人每晚都会换一副装扮，在这里拉手风琴谋生。遇到漂亮姑娘，他会免费给她们奏上几曲，也不管歌手愿不愿意陪唱。他这个人，就是喜欢漂亮姑娘。

“公白飞……”我话还没说完，格朗泰尔又开口了，声音比刚才亮了些，可仍是哑的：“最近怎么样，伊娜？”

“不好不坏。”我说。我本来想说公白飞之前和我说过他要去基辅的事，但是什么时候动身我还真不知道。反正是闲聊，说什么也都不要紧。格朗泰尔开始自顾自地话痨起来，抱怨天气热，抱怨朋友都离开了克里米亚，抱怨客人给的小费别看厚厚一摞却根本值不了几个钱。

“没想到公白飞这么快就走了。希望他在基辅的工作比在这里的好些，否则也太可惜了。”我看他孤单，便接了一句。

我和公白飞认识得比格朗泰尔早。他之前是学校的声乐顾问，而我那时才八年级，是要喊他老师的。后来苏联解体了，学校没钱，也不请他了。那时我也不知道公白飞后来的情况，更从没想过能和全家人在这家餐馆遇上他。

那还是三年前左右。那时我十四岁，里格夫纳比现在值钱，顾客们更愿意点歌。我来这家餐馆的时候，还不知道公白飞就在这里工作，只是听得唱《百万玫瑰》的声音觉得熟悉，便四下里张望，看是谁在唱，然后我看见了他。我正和母亲，还有舅舅、舅妈在一起，想什么时候去打个招呼但又不敢。

因为我们的父亲都是常年出海的海员，所以我和公白飞之前除了排练的事外，也有不少共同话题。我们的童年都有不少关于挤在码头的人潮中等待父亲的回忆。我比他年轻很多，他曾羡慕过这点；可我觉得我们之间说不上谁更幸运。我不像他那样曾见识过克里米亚最风光的时候：我生得太晚了。和他相比，我有个健康的母亲和一个关照我的舅舅，而这足以提供给我比他更多的选择余地。舅舅在解体后一直做生意，雇船往返于黑海和地中海之间。我念书的钱有不少是他们出的。可是我知道，舅舅这些年也染上了很多别处的习气，并不愿意看我管一个在餐馆卖唱的歌手喊老师。

公白飞后来也看到我了。他像是看出了我的心思，只是在一个不近不远的地方朝我笑了一笑，反倒衬得我的窘迫可笑起来。因为我常来，碰见公白飞也是常事。几年不见，公白飞尽管显得有点憔悴，形容收拾得仍旧利索，歌声还是柔婉又粗放。和他的谈天仍旧愉快。他常问候起我的声乐练得怎样，还有别的功课，很少提他自己。他把为他伴奏的乐手介绍给我认识，说格朗泰尔这人很有意思，读了很多书，我和他聊聊天不会吃亏的。我发现了。

现在，格朗泰尔仍在一个人絮絮叨叨地抱怨着中午的牡蛎不新鲜。我看了看菜单，招手和服务生点了菜，想赶在上人之前吃完。

“今晚不喝两口？你都毕业了。”格朗泰尔换了个姿势靠着窗沿，显然是在自语间听到了我和服务生的讲话。我在惊讶他听力敏锐之余，一度有点怀疑他是否没醉。

“谁跟你似的。我吃完就走。”

“还在学意大利语？”

“是啊。最近我舅舅那里来了个做生意的意大利人。他付钱给他，请他多教我两句。他打定了主意想送我去意大利。我也想去，谁不想呢！但其实……”我有点语塞，摇了摇头，“如果那里的学校不要我，我就去利沃夫。我对利沃夫一向印象不错。”

“离开这里吧。每个年轻人都该离开，都该中学毕业就离开。”格朗泰尔咕哝道，“这里没有好学校，没有夜生活，还没有像样的电影院和展览馆！年轻人都要被她给闷坏了。这里哪有什么是好的？电梯的门不灵了，乘凉用的喷泉是坏的，医院里的器械也丢了，广场西侧的地砖全被人撬去换早餐了——从窗户往下看，简直像是个剃了犯人头的流放者！刻赤被流放了，克里米亚被流放了，乌克兰被流放了，我们被流放了！我们都被时代流放了！这里的空气让人透不过气来，什么新鲜的东西都没有，也没人能再付得起旅行的开销，于是谈话间竟连一点真正的趣闻都不见了。电视和广播？那能算什么趣闻。原先是宣传开会，现在是宣传竞选，要我看，一个样。摄影棚相比之下可能算个好去处，只可惜照片全是黑白的，这要是搁在别处，哈，那可全是遗照！日复一日的沉闷要把我压垮了。刻赤的夏天这样热，蚊子还特别多，但是我打赌你已经习惯了。大家都习惯了。只有我和偶尔从别处来的人才会知道抱怨。”

“可抱怨也改变不了事实，年轻人该走还是要走，连公白飞也走了。谁不想过得更好点呢！不过他去基辅主要是为了他母亲吧？他母亲似乎病得很重，住在那边的医院里。不然我也想不通他为什么不干脆去西边更发达的地方找个工作。他歌唱得好，人又聪慧，随便找个演出团就可以。”

“啊，看来他还真的没和你提过：他母亲是苏联的干部，一直在基辅治疗。后来公费医疗没有了，结果可想而知。他甚至后悔自己当初为什么不做个医生，偏偏要去学艺术。”格朗泰尔接过了一个服务生递给他的杯子，灌了几口水，“现在的艺术家可赚不了钱，至少在这里不行。公白飞也许的确可以去机会更多的地方谋生，但是‘随便找个演出团’？天，你真是被生活给惯坏了。”

“我只是那么一说，你今天倒是认真了。你呢，你怎么不走？”说实话，一个画家在这种小地方能有什么前途，连买画的游客都没有。可是要跑去给游客卖画，他必定是不愿意的——我看过他画的那些，都不是游客会喜欢的类型，虽然我也看不出在这里喝酒拉琴能有什么好。这时几个漂亮女郎走进来了。他丢下我，和她们寒暄了几句。然后又进来了一大家子。天色逐渐暗了。

服务员将汤端给我。我和他要了一碟酸奶油，舀上一勺拌进汤里，汤立马变成了粉红色。

“当心发胖。”格朗泰尔这时候倒想起搭理我来了。

“去你的。”

“我打赌要是公白飞在，你绝对不敢这么说。只可惜他走了。连你个小女孩也对我残酷起来。”格朗泰尔自言自语道，他可能根本没意识到他才是最肆无忌惮的那个，“如果你能去利沃夫也不坏。那里的有钱人多，机会也比这里多多了。你认识安灼拉吧？他就住在那里。他是我见过最热心的人之一。你要是有难处，他会帮你的。”

“别扯了，我和安灼拉根本不熟。我和他之间唯一的关联就是都认识公白飞。”我回应道，“而且他看上去并不像你说的那样。他给我的感觉有点冷，像是解体后发家的新贵族。”

“瞧瞧你用了什么词。安灼拉听到准得生气。”他笑了。

“那我不管，反正他没听到。”

“安灼拉的父亲很有钱，在解体前就是。解体后，他更有钱了，几乎可以称得上是你口中的新贵。你讨厌新贵吗？我也是，我猜安灼拉也这样想。天知道这群新贵究竟做了什么勾当：变卖原来的国营资产，或者在莫斯科搞房地产？最不济，再搅和搅和政治，跟美国人喝上一杯咖啡？依我看，还不如去波罗的海的沙滩上租个摊子，卖卖假琥珀来得体面！安灼拉讨厌他的父亲讨厌得真叫凶，大学前就和父亲撇清关系了。你要是喊他‘新贵’也太冤枉了他。唉，当初为此公白飞还和他吵过一架。”

“公白飞？为什么？”我愣住了，没想到公白飞这样的人居然会和人吵架。

“因为公白飞觉得他明明可以借助父亲的资源搞政治，却偏偏不用，简直是犯傻。公白飞认为刚刚独立的乌克兰正需要一个有足够强有力的媒体来在各种政治派别之中做出客观的反应。可是安灼拉不愿意妥协。在他眼里，公白飞的主张同样天真得可笑：因为媒体做大就必然要在独立性上有所让步，说白了就相当于是被政客收买；可他又不愿意放弃自己的原则。嗐，那都是过去的事了。”

“我还是看不出这样的人怎么会有兴趣帮一个不熟的人。”

“你和公白飞熟，这就够了。”

 

我第一次见到安灼拉时还是五月。那个下午挺热的，学校里的郁金香全开了，正值花期最好的时候。街上已经有人开始露出了小腿，渐渐了有夏日的感觉。放学了，我沿着学校后门的小路一路走向广场。广场附近有很多人在变卖东西，运气好的话可以用便宜的价格换得质量不错的水晶器皿。我从来不买，只是喜欢逛。

我已经看到过公白飞出现在那里几次了。他在披着各色披肩的妇人间还是挺显眼的。我陪他坐在石阶上，听他说着这些物件的来历。他说这主要都是他母亲之前买的东西。他还说，母亲一直住在基辅的医院里，病重了；自己也正准备动身去基辅，一方面可以陪母亲渡过最后的时光，另一方面也正好可以找个更挣钱的工作。

“手风琴怎么卖？”一个年轻的声音问。我抬头一看，是个金发的高个子，模样英挺。他看上去不是本地人，这让我有点好奇。

“五百万里格夫纳，或者四十美金。看你想……”公白飞说着，也抬起了头。

“啊，是你！”他惊喜地笑了，这倒是把我吓了一跳，我从来不知道公白飞还能这样笑。“安灼拉，我真没想到会再见到你。咱们已经四年没见了，对不对？”他说。

原来那个金发的青年叫安灼拉。安灼拉挑了一下眉毛，眼睛里露出光彩：“是的。从乌克兰独立后我就没见过你了。”

“1958年莫斯科产的，当时卖一百多卢布。”公白飞单手压在了琴身上，对他说，“上面有一道划痕，带子也旧了——你可以找人换成新的。但是如果你去百货大楼，他们可能会卖到八百万。”这架琴体积不小，深红色的外壳保养得很上心，难怪一道浅浅的划痕瞧着也有些扎眼。

安灼拉的眼睛停在琴上，仔细打量着，像是在思考着什么。我趁机望向他的脸，好好看了一番。这不礼貌，我懂，但我没忍住。他长得可真精神，侧脸的形状就像用作素描的石膏像一样，连鼻子都是挺直的三角型。他的额头甚至生得比石膏像更加饱满好看。此外，他有一对很深的蓝眼睛。

公白飞等着他，手落在了身边一摞书上，说：“你也可以看看莱蒙托夫的诗集。精装本。”

“那对我没用。”安灼拉说。

公白飞有点想笑，但他什么也没说，只是用手在脚边的书堆上比划了一下：“那么，我猜这些选集对你也没用了？”

“对。”

“就是来买琴的？”

“就是来买琴的。”

“那你试试音。”公白飞站起身，想把琴抱给他。

“不用试，我信得过你。”

“很好，成交。”公白飞径直把琴收到了琴盒里，“天晚了，我帮你把它搬回去。你没跟我讲价钱，算是帮了我的大忙。我也得帮你这个忙。安灼拉，你住哪里？”

接着，公白飞收下了五张钞票，把它们和其他要变卖的东西全锁进了箱子，带上楼。出于对客人的礼貌，我陪安灼拉等了一会。我对他“新贵”的印象大约就是在这时候产生的，想来对他也不太公平，但是谁叫他不愿意跟我说话呢？那我只好一个人瞎猜了。他的衣裤乍一看没什么特别，无非是普通人夏天通勤穿的衬衫和长裤。但是离近了看，能看出他用的料子很好，剪裁也是。柔顺的衣料上几乎没有一个褶。他还有一块挺亮的手表，我不知道值多少钱。等候期间，我所有的寒暄都只换得了单音节的回复，也就不好再开口了。等公白飞下来，我就离开了他们。我只知道他也许是帮安灼拉把手风琴搬到酒店里。

 

 

 

“要不是我后来知道安灼拉是刻赤人，我会说他讲话有波兰口音。”我对格朗泰尔说。

“他不完全算是刻赤人。他有外国血统，看那一头金发就知道了。不过他的确是在刻赤念的中学。毕业典礼时，他被选作毕业生代表，抱着新入学的小姑娘绕场走了一圈，那可是各种意义上的光荣。至于口音，可能在西边住太久了的缘故。你知道，利沃夫的波兰人多。” 格朗泰尔停顿了一下，眼睛里闪出一丝笑意，“安灼拉不喜欢闲聊，尤其是和女孩子。这是他的一个怪癖。”

“可惜他长得那么美。我猜，如果他想，那他在聚会上肯定很受欢迎。”

“他就是很受欢迎，尽管原因不是通常的那样会讨女性开心——比方说我。”我忍不住乐了。

格朗泰尔没理我，仍旧沉浸在一种自豪的情绪里继续说道：“他从不讨任何人开心，高傲得很。但他的确是个热情的人。这听上去有点矛盾，但这正是事实。你知道切尔诺贝利的事情吧？灾难发生时我们还在上中学。那时候他可是要求当局公开核泄露信息的人之一。和他一起联名写信的有公白飞、古费拉克和热安，还有些别的朋友，这都是他们在社团里常用的笔名。安灼拉是社团的头。按公白飞的说法，他几乎走得有鲁赫①那么远。公白飞很惊讶他竟然没有干脆将三叉戟②纹上身。”我挑起了眉毛，憋不住笑了出来，因为我看到格朗泰尔也笑了。

注释：  
①：鲁赫：乌克兰人民运动，简称为“运动”，音“鲁赫”。乌文：Рух；英文：Rukh。于1989年应戈尔巴乔夫改革而成立的乌克兰政党，后在乌克兰独立公投中起到了重要影响。  
②：三叉戟： 1918年的乌克兰民族共和国曾使用过三叉戟作为政权标志，因此其在苏联时期内一直被官方禁用，直至1992年再度被乌克兰纳为军徽，同时也成为国徽中的主体图案。三叉戟标志的历史追溯至基辅罗斯时期，为一种古代武器的图案，也具有宗教含义。同时也有解读认为其由“ВОЛЯ（自由）”的字母组成或者图案像鹰。（参见Proud of Ukraine, 2018）

 

他继续说：“当时公白飞说话比现在要尖刻那么一点。他说的话往往极凝练，却让人越想越觉得有意思。安灼拉回敬公白飞的言辞也相当锐利。公白飞那时候看新闻，说在产业改革前进行新的竞选是操之过急，而安灼拉说公白飞是陀思妥耶夫斯基读多了，什么事情都要以永恒的、崇高的、自我感动的等待和忍耐告终。安灼拉的主张的确太激烈了，他和西乌克兰的团体一样，要求乌克兰彻底独立，从这个角度讲公白飞并没有说错他什么。他甚至预言，当局在切尔诺贝利事件上的遮掩只会令恐慌扩大，而这将成为导火索，揪出过去压抑已久的一连串愤怒。他的预言成真了。当时也巧，正值舆论慢慢掀起来的风口，切尔诺贝利的事情不再仅仅是核污染这么单纯。它成了一种符号。”他说到这里，在空中夸张地比划了一下，像是怕我没有听懂，“后来类似的符号接二连三。再后来，鲁赫的影响越来越大。最后联盟解体了。只是接下来发生的事情和当初我们想得都不一样。”

“有人说，解体前是面包换不了自由，而现在是自由换不了面包。”他讲到这里，我一时语塞，只好搅着汤，吹着喝了一口。

“自由？——自由？天，说得好像我们真的拥有它似的！”格朗泰尔突然就放声大笑起来。他的笑声很大，带着被酒精浸出的那种沙哑，招致了别人的目光。我忍不住脸红了，四下里望了一眼，既想走，又不甘心：算了，管他们的——时间还早，领班伊尔玛还没有出现。他还可以跟我聊一会。

“继续讲他们的故事吧，格朗泰。你也是他们中的一个吗？”

“不然呢？”他接过服务生好心给他递去的糖水，灌了几口，试图让喉咙好受一点。

“那可真意外。我以为你对这些东西不感兴趣。”

“这有什么好奇怪的，你想不到的事情多了……我也不知道高层到底在做什么。切尔诺贝利事件之后，高层的人事又进行了变动，和从前不一样的讨论总归是多了。这是好事。更多的青年社团纷纷出现，但主要是在利沃夫和基辅；在克里米亚，我们还很孤独。社团里人人的主张都有点差别，也都在变。几乎每天都有人在为不同的观念而争执，然后和好。我们最为一致的念头恐怕就是默认这些争论必要且值得了。不过，很快我们就不再孤单……好多人都跑去了加利西亚读书，认识了更多志向相仿的人。等苏联解体时我们中最小的一个也念大学了，那时候你多大？小学几年级？”

“我都八年级了，早就不是小学生。我对你说过，那时候公白飞是我们学校的声乐顾问。他肯定也对你说过。你喝糊涂了。”

“哦，对，那么你当然记得一切了。后来的经济情况你也知道，慢慢地，钱都不是钱了。越来越多的年轻人出了克里米亚，去外省或者外国谋生。那个社团慢慢就散了。古费拉克去拍电影了。热安和弗以伊还在一起，回到了老家明斯克做剧团，没几年剧团就转入了地下。听说他们做过讽刺卢卡申科的东西，从不看剧的安灼拉竟然是他们的出资人。后来我亲口问他时，他不置可否，可能是怕我哪天喝糊涂了再给说漏嘴，好叫我伤心！那天在广场，是安灼拉第一次回刻赤。你刚好撞见。”

他接着对我讲那天接下来的事。正如我想的一样，公白飞帮安灼拉把琴扛了回去。他背着琴和安灼拉走到了街上，替他拦了个计程车，讲好价。安灼拉不知道，计程车已经不打表了，全靠讲价，讲多少是多少。打表的机器比纸钞更新得慢，跳不出如今市价的百万数字。

进到狭小的车内，沉默一下子就显现出来了。从车窗向外看去，几年了，街道仍旧没有太多变化；熟悉的建筑都还在，甚至一点没有变动的痕迹。引擎发出阵阵疾驰的响动，伴着呼呼的风声，仍是填补不了空气中缺失的那点什么。安灼拉和公白飞一起坐在后座上，像是都在思索着合适的话题，又像是都在默契地等待对方开口。

公白飞把琴抱在腿上，轻轻抚摩琴盒的皮面。他突然发现，时间久了，连这个黑黢黢的壳子也带着回忆的温度。此后，他母亲的青春，还有他和家人的无数过往，将永远地失去这个笨重的、美丽的容器了。他本应为此惋惜，可他不了，也许因为接受这台琴的人是安灼拉。公白飞觉得他们真的应该说点什么，但是他又想不到该说什么好；安灼拉的意思呢？他用余光向身边的人扫去，只见安灼拉仍旧是老样子，整个身体靠在后座上，低垂着目光，面庞静静的没有什么表情。要是不熟悉他的人，怕是会误以为这位庄重的青年是在思考着什么大事，而公白飞知道这是他放松下来的表现。这样的神情他原本见过太多次，可这么多年过去了，他已经不能肯定自己正如当初一样明白安灼拉的意思。最后，公白飞望着怀里的大东西，还是找了个话头：“你怎么会想要买一台二手的手风琴？我知道你生活节俭，但我以为你对乐器不感兴趣。”

“不，不是我，是我爷爷。”安灼拉的眼里闪过一道期待的光彩，“我爷爷太老了。这几天，他一直说想要有一台年轻时的手风琴。我给他买了台新的，可他不要，只要年轻时的那台。于是我替他来这里的二手市场看看有没有他说的那种。”

“我不敢说这台琴一定符合你爷爷的心意，但它的确算是个老物件了。市场上六十年代以前的琴可不多见。琴盒里有当年的出厂证明，我本想在你试音时顺便给你看。”

“我想，他可能是不喜欢当下的新东西。之前类似的事情出现过几次了。老人家总有很多执拗的想法。”

“过去的时光总是好的。”公白飞笑了一下。

安灼拉点点头，顿了一会，试着开口道：“你最近还在原来的歌舞团吗？我很久没有你的消息了。”

“不在了。我后来搬过一次家，也换了电话。如果你曾试着给我打电话的话，联系不到我。我也很久没有你的消息了。说说看，你最近在做什么？”

安灼拉想说他的确试着给公白飞打过电话，打过很多次，无一不是以失落的忙音告终，但是公白飞没给他这个接话的机会。于是他仅仅告诉公白飞自己在一家当地的电视台工作。“很久没见了，让我请你吃晚餐。”安灼拉提议，“你想吃什么？”

公白飞又笑了一下。一瞬间，安灼拉以为他会答应的。但他没有：“不，晚上我还有工作，在佐甫尼亚体育馆那边。我把你送到就走。”

“你是不是缺钱？”安灼拉突然问。

“是吧，但是也不算。安灼拉，你比我想象得更加周到，但这不该你管。”

车停了。安灼拉住在山上的公寓内，他说是和从前的亲戚租的房。东方的天色暗了，而西边还亮着。天空上出现了一轮弯弯的白月亮，颇为醒目。起风了，满街都是洋槐的香味。一些白色的小花打到了车窗上，甚至有几颗调皮的趁机从窗缝里跑了进来，落入安灼拉的发间。安灼拉看也没看，只管打开钱包。

“你在这里待多久？”公白飞望着他的侧脸，不自觉地出神。

“不很久，也就……”安灼拉看了他一眼，突然顿住了。“两个星期。”他说。浮现在他脸上的表情正和公白飞的有几分相仿。

“那也不短了。”公白飞把琴抱出来，背在后面，等他结完账一起走，“有什么安排吗？别告诉我你是来过五月节的。”

“不，不会。我想拜访一下从前的相识，顺便度个假。你和我一起去吗？”

“倘若有机会，我真想答应。但是，不了，我下个月就动身去基辅，这些天空暇不多。此外还要办很多手续，耽误在办事大厅的时间够长了。在基辅，说不定能找个好一点的工作。”

“让我来。”安灼拉伸手，想要把琴从公白飞肩上取下。

“不行。”公白飞利落地回绝了。

“你已经替我背了很久。轮到我了。”

“我说不行。我们之前说好的。”

“我怎么说你都不同意，是不是？”

“怎么，你难道还在生我气？”

“我以为那些事情都过去了。”安灼拉看着他，“它们过去了吗，公白飞？”

公白飞没说话，只是摆了摆手。安灼拉竟然有点看不出他的意思。

 

“他们两个过去到底发生了什么？”我忍不住打断了格朗泰尔。

“没人说得清。”

“是吗？我以为他们是好朋友。”

“好朋友——他们自然是的，甚至远不止于此。”格朗泰尔沉吟着，“而我猜这可能也是他们现在有点尴尬的原因之一。虽然我看不出来这究竟有什么好尴尬的……谁没有年少时的热情呢？只是事情落到这两个人头上变得复杂了起来。他们之前就有一些观念上的矛盾，就像是关于乌克兰的选举啦，改革啦，还有像是对上个世纪一些运动的评价之类的……都是些挺大的话题。后来切尔诺贝利事件发生了，这种矛盾越来越大，有些争吵竟然一直延续到了大学，最后又以苏联解体告终。事实站在安灼拉的一边：各个加盟共和国都独立了，按理说他们的争执理应有了着落，可他们俩的思绪偏偏仍旧沉重。这恐怕也怨不得他们，毕竟新上来的政党不停重组，我看了都烦。这个人被踢下去，那个人被捧上来……到头来其实还是原先的那伙人自己在斗狠。变化一桩接着一桩，却很少出现令人满意的结果。他们是两个太崇高的人了，恨不得像先驱一样背上全民族的十字架。他们那时候也都执拗，渴望真的像上个世纪格罗马达小组③的那帮人一样，通过启蒙对社会做出改变，也希望拉着对方一起做出改变来，但……你知道吗？他们不完全是一路人。结果往往是僵持不下，两人各自痛苦。安灼拉那时候在基辅工作，他想去西边发展，然后就去了。而公白飞回到了刻赤。我猜他们之前说不定真的发生过什么，闹到了很僵的地步，但是对此他们谁也没提过。往后他们之间就没有联系了，不然公白飞不会不告诉我。”

注释：  
③格罗马达（Громада）小组是1859年由历史学家科斯托马罗夫和十余名青年学生创办的小团体，关心的首要问题是如何改善乌克兰人（尤其是农民）的处境。几年内，乌克兰各地相继出现类似的团体，由大学生组成，从事基于乌克兰民族意识的文化普及活动。尽管最初的“格罗马达”大多没有涉及政治问题，仍被沙俄当局打击。此后，当地涌现的政治小组也借“格罗马达”的名字进行开展。（参见赵云中《乌克兰——沉重的历史角度》，华中师范大学出版社）

 

我只知道他最后一句话说的是对的。安灼拉回到刻赤的当晚，格朗泰尔就知道了这件事，是在演出间隙公白飞和他说起的。“安灼拉好不容易回来一趟，你不想和他吃饭，我还想呢。我都好久没吃鱼籽沙拉了。那个菜下酒正合适。”格朗泰尔坐在吧台上叹息。公白飞看他望着桌上杯盏的眼神就知道，这才没几个小时，他的瘾又犯了。于是公白飞和服务生碰了个眼神，叫她尽快把酒端走。

“别开玩笑了，他不喜欢别人当着他喝醉。”公白飞倚在吧台边的钢琴上说。他端着一支浅口酒杯，装着汤力水。夜还很长，他们的演出还要持续一段时间，持续性的表演对体力和喉咙状态都是不小的考验。吧台的彩灯下，汤力水在玻璃杯里闪闪发光，就像是遥远的回忆。

“是，尤其是我。这个残酷的人。我也不喜欢他当众数落我。”格朗泰尔说道。

“过了这么多年，安灼拉要是还当众使你难堪，未免太不像话了。”

“哈，也就你敢教训他。”

“那都是很多年前的事了。”

“可还没久到足以使你们忘记。”

公白飞笑了一下，不置可否。没几天，他又见到了安灼拉，就在这里，在他每晚工作的餐厅。安灼拉披着一件衣服坐在角落，点了一篮面包和一杯伏特加，却任由它们摆在那里，几乎碰也不碰，像是在静思着什么。五月的夜晚还是冷。带着洋槐花香的夜风从窗缝里溜进来，为餐馆里带来一丝畅快的空气。

换场的空隙，公白飞到他身边停下，像是终于觉得挨不过去，有必要去打个招呼了。那会已经是九点，他刚刚换上了一身胸前两排子弹袋的哥萨克装扮，很挺拔的样子。一看就是有人点了民歌。“约见的人还没来？”公白飞用手指碰碰桌面，用只有两个人听见的声音问道。

安灼拉抬起头来：“我拜访了很多旧识，除了你和格朗泰尔。”他神情是那样的坦然自若，倒是令公白飞吃了一惊。

“格朗泰尔就在休息间，要找他你可以过去。休息间是开放的。说些好听的话，他很盼望见到你。”公白飞说完便要走。

“那你呢？”安灼拉突然拦住了他。他拉住了公白飞的手，公白飞一瞬间以为他还是那个每逢有了什么问题就一定要拉着他辩驳清楚的固执的少年。“我们不是见过了？”他说。安灼拉还想说些什么，但是另一个手风琴手已经等得不耐烦了。公白飞没再耽搁，迅速地回碰了他的手后便转身去工作。

安灼拉坐着，望着公白飞的背影。公白飞的肩很宽，被制服衬得很好看。即使是几年前在基辅参与抗议活动的时候，和其他人一样，他也完全地瘦了下来，可他结实的骨骼仍旧撑实了西服。远远望去，他像是从未受到过这场苦战的影响一般，仍旧维持着往日坚定、团结的模样。那是他们还能站在一起的日子。那时候，只有安灼拉才知道在他的衣服下面是怎样突兀的胛骨。可还不等安灼拉来得及将他诚挚的吻印上那道隆起，公白飞反倒先握住他的手，庄重而轻柔地告诉他：由于数天的绝食，他的脸色不好。接着，安灼拉又想起来当初一起坐火车去基辅念书的时候。那时候安灼拉因为证件问题差一点买不到票。他在站台将行李托给公白飞带上车，自己跑去和车站的人交涉，直到火车都快开了，他才匆忙赶追过来。他跑着，牢牢地拉住了公白飞的手，在他的协助下攀入车窗。公白飞怨安灼拉太冒险了，可他只是笑。他说，他知道公白飞一直在等他。安灼拉的回忆一桩一桩地浮现上来，直到末尾，是很久之前几个朋友一起下海抓青贝的图景。那时大伙还在念中学，公白飞是最年长的一个。安灼拉记得，公白飞下海时，赤裸的背已经初具成人的模样。他游泳快，常在上船休息的空档里从桶里拾起两只青贝，然后把它们叠在一起轧开，直接生吃。有一次，安灼拉正摇着小艇带所有人回岸，公白飞突然在他耳边唤了一声。等他反应过来时，青贝那透明的甜肉已经被公白飞挤出来了大半，正送到了他鼻尖下。然后他喂着他吃了一口。安灼拉想，那时的公白飞从来不会回避他。正相反，公白飞把什么有趣的事情都告诉他。他在和父亲闹翻后，时常住在公白飞家里，接受他的接济。安灼拉阅读的大部分禁书，还是公白飞抄来借他的。

安灼拉后来进到休息室，去看了格朗泰尔，提到了朋友们曾经一起去抓青贝的事。好在是工作时段，格朗泰尔没有喝酒，说话间还算清醒。他甚至喷了很浓的香水去掩盖先前的酒味。格朗泰尔说，可不是都怪公白飞，他们那时候从来捞不到瓶底大小的青贝，而只有指甲壳大小的，公白飞又劝他们不要抓，因此他们每次都捞不上什么东西来。作为补偿，公白飞帮他们剥青贝吃。

“我觉得比起抓青贝，我们是去海里游泳的。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔迟疑了：“恐怕只有你一个人这么想。”

安灼拉发现他和格朗泰尔竟然平心静气地聊了很久，而这在他们年少时几乎是不敢想的事。安灼拉从来看不惯他和大点的孩子混迹在一起喝酒胡闹，总是对他凶，甚至会在集会时赶他离场。这么多年过去了，当今昔的对比接踵而来，他发现有些激烈的东西全部埋在了过去。只是格朗泰尔还是一如既往地崇拜他。

“这么些年，什么都变了样。但你没有。你比理想本身更坚定。”

“那是你的臆想。”

“即便是臆想也比理想坚定——坚定得多得多得多。”

“坚定的理想永远属于明天。”

“要不是我知道你，我会以为你在把‘明天’当做‘大阴沟’，就是黑格尔讽刺的那个：一切说不清楚的东西全能往里倒，留给那永恒的‘明天’。”

“我自然不是那个意思。”安灼拉不理会他的玩笑，但也没有火光的意思。

“是啊。那毕竟是‘永恒的、崇高的、自我感动的’明天，是‘永无止境的消极的等待’。你要是批评起它来，我倒并不意外。”

“你要是替当初的向导抱不平，那可太晚了点。”

“啊，你还没和公白飞和解吗？”

“我不清楚。”

“唔……那就是还没有。”

“是的，我一直没找准时候。”

“留给你们的时间并不多。”格朗泰尔望了眼能映出人影的地板。多年过去，两个人的形容乍看之下没有变化，但是他知道一切早已并非原来的样子，“你又该走了。他也是。”

深夜，公白飞下班了。仅剩的几个服务生开始把桌子上的残羹收拾干净，至于其他的清洁，那都得留到明天。公白飞出了餐厅，发现安灼拉竟然就在门口，半个身子浸在路灯下，半个身子留在夜色里。他显然是还在等他。“我早该叫你别等我。”公白飞说，“你竟然等到了现在。出租车可不好找了。”

安灼拉走了过去。他摇摇头，叫公白飞不用操心这个：“我租了一辆车，开车来的。”

“我该想到的。”

“我就想见见你。”安灼拉又说。

公白飞不太明显地顿了一下，最终默许了安灼拉的陪伴，带他慢慢往街上遛去：“这几年我也想过见你，但是我以为你不会回来了。你当时那样热心乌克兰独立，利沃夫比刻赤要适合你得多。那里才是真正同你合拍的地方，而这里太静了。”

“刻赤有和利沃夫一样的不幸，而没有和她一样的幸运。”

“边陲的城市从来躲不过动荡。只是中欧的铁路四通八达，而这里只有无边的海洋。离这里最近的对岸是高加索，现在在打仗。西乌克兰人热衷的那些抽象概念离他们太远了。”

“这里的孤独曾给我战斗的力量。等当我在外度过几年时光，反过来又从这里的孤独中汲取养料。我后来明白了，这毕竟是我长大的地方。”

“你走了之后，我没有你新的联系方式。”公白飞带着安灼拉往车场走去。一路有几个路灯使劲在闪，晃得街上忽明忽暗。他索性走到了一个花坛边，坐了下来，抬头望着安灼拉。安灼拉受不了他这样的目光，于是也坐了下来。

“那是我后悔的事。”安灼拉说，“我以为当初你根本不想再和我联系了，何况……我自以为我有你的联系方式，等我冷静下来可以再联系你。结果你搬了家。很多当初认识的朋友也已经不在刻赤。”

公白飞碰了一下他的手臂，叫他不必再提了：“我也想离开这里，非常想。我以前没有下定决心，总觉得我留在这里还能再多做一些什么，可是……”说到这里，公白飞偏了偏头，笑了；安灼拉却宁愿他不要，“你看到了，事与愿违。我已经要走了。我离开后，父亲也许会无家可归，但是我不能不管母亲。知道吗，有时候我很羡慕你，你不用像我一样顾及那么多。”

“我直到现在也不认为和父亲绝交是一件坏事，但是这些年我也一直在想你当初生我气时说的话……”

“我很抱歉，真的，那时我……”公白飞不自觉地打断了他。

“不要道歉。我说的不光是指那件事，还有很多别的事情。我当时可能从来没和你说过。你的纠正对我意义重大。此后我再也没有碰到过像你一样的人。”

“我以为当初我们都是不懂事的孩子……自以为是的孩子。”公白飞说，“现在怀念联盟的人可不少。你在利沃夫，可能感触不大。但是克里米亚不同。这里曾经汲取了太多联盟的养料，而现在养料断了，她吃不消。少了整个联盟的支撑，造船和航运很难恢复到独立之前的盛况。生活的各方各面都是。看着他们的眼神，我有时候觉得我们懂得太少了，不管是那时还是当下。我们只看到了未来应当的样子，而没有——”

“——而没有看到未来可能的样子。事实可能证明我们都错了。”安灼拉平和地接过话来。

“真难想象你会这么说。”公白飞看着他，眼里含着安静的笑意。这副神情让安灼拉升起了一股久违的冲动，恨不得将自己当下的一切袒露给他。也许公白飞会像很多年前的那样，以同样的坦诚和他相拥，也许不会，但那都不重要了，重要的是他从公白飞的眼神里望见了灵魂的栖息地，就像是另一个故乡。

“我们当时不可能会料到库奇马和扎拉连科④做的事情，我们之前甚至都没听说过他们的名字。我们对政界了解太少了，根本不知道这个国家有多少历史的变革阻力。你说的说：真正的改变需要漫长的光阴，可是那会她拥有的时间根本不够，加上每位政客都想从中得利，结果把原来还能勉强支撑的经济给改得根本不成样子。我们当时有很多对于未来的设想，可惜我们都不知道它们其实根本无法被验证。它们也许只停留在年轻人的心里。虽然我现在和你这样说，公白飞，但我不后悔。倘若回到当初，我仍旧觉得那是我能做出的最合乎逻辑的选择，也是最合乎良心的选择。你也是。我们大伙都是。”

注释：  
④库奇马（Кучма），1994年当选乌克兰总统；扎拉连科（Лазаренко），1996年当选乌克兰总理。

 

“我一直觉得你太自我了，可是后来反倒觉得这是一件好事。在变革的年代，只有足够坚定才不会被各式各样的主张吞没，让内心被啃出一块怀疑的空洞来。我开始理解格朗泰尔为什么崇拜你了。”

“他崇拜我是因为他需要有一个人来崇拜。他崇拜的是他曾经的理想。只可惜我当时完全不屑于理解，还当众使他难堪。”

“得了吧，我也没少当众使你难堪。”

“你是故意这样说，我知道。这两者之间性质不同。而我也不会像格朗泰尔一样从不还嘴。”

公白飞想起安灼拉曾经争执时说的话，突然笑了。安灼拉像是猜到了他正想到的事，突然间，脸颊有点发烫。但他终于也笑了。坏掉的路灯在远处一闪一闪地朝他们眨眼睛。

“再见到你，我真高兴。”公白飞望着安灼拉的面庞，说道。灯光下，这张他曾注视过无数次的面庞仍旧纯洁、坚毅，似乎岁月在上面没有留下太多痕迹。他想起了很久以前他们在盛夏的海水里捞青贝的时候。下午的阳光很晒，深色的波纹闪动着金光，安灼拉裸露的皮肤被晒得发红。等到小艇终于深入海中，他收了桨，三两下地甩掉衣服，露出象牙般的躯体。在朋友的呼唤下，他灵活地跳下船，动作带起的水珠闪闪发亮，折射出整个盛夏的光辉。后来等他们更大些，到了上大学的年纪，他们同乘一列火车去基辅。当时公白飞好不容易将追上来的安灼拉拽入车厢。安灼拉更高也更瘦了，却仍是少年的面庞，就连动作也仍保持着属于孩子的敏捷。他比公白飞想得更沉，也更结实，牢牢抓着他递去的胳膊往窗里翻。当他快要翻进来的时候，公白飞怕他摔下来，急忙揽住他的腰，结果当他整个身子窜进来时，两人一起翻倒。公白飞记得他那时的确责备了安灼拉，但他也记得安灼拉在笑，于是他想，自己也一定是在笑着了。再后来，他们在基辅学习、生活，接触到了更多同志。时局每日变换，这座古老的城市汇聚了来自各方的声音，一只脚已经踏入了变革的潮流，另一只脚还踯躅原地。两人争执，但也协作；争执得更加剧烈，但协作也得更加紧密。和其他的运动领袖一样，他们差点被大学驱逐，甚至几次在冲突中陷入险境。那是段艰难的日子。但是，他记得安灼拉始终站在队伍的前列，号召人，鼓舞人，想方设法团结人心。他还记得安灼拉在苍白中带着红晕的面颊，也始终记得那双庄严而热诚的蓝眼睛。公白飞想，也许正是在这些时刻，他就已经爱上他了。他这样想着，一时间又说不出口。毕竟相隔太久了。

“我也一样。”安灼拉说。

“明天来广场，我请你吃冰激凌。”

“天啊，我请你你不答应，现在倒反而……”

“你来不来？”

“天啊。”

后来安灼拉到底去没去，格朗泰尔不知道。关于这个，公白飞还真的没有跟他讲过。他只知道安灼拉临走前，公白飞把他送到了火车站。那天清晨的阳光很好，空气一点点地热起来。草尖的露水逐渐散去，街上渐渐有了人声。安灼拉上车后，打开车窗喊住公白飞，说那天他买了琴就可以走，但是看到公白飞之后就变了主意。现在他很庆幸。

“也许以后我们还有机会再相见。我会想你。”安灼拉说。

“也许吧。”公白飞笑了一下，撑在窗前，亲了他。然后很快，火车发动了。

 

我一瞬间想要惊叹，但是喉咙却发不出声音。在一阵不长不短的沉默过后，我问格朗泰尔，这算一个怎样的故事。

“甜蜜、遗憾、悲伤、残酷、欢乐？随你怎么说。”他和往常一样耸了耸肩，做出一副懒得细究的样子。

“那这是真的吗？”

“你的问题根本不是个问题。每个听故事的人都会问。我看不出这有什么意义。”他又说，“我会对你发誓，我宁可就地死去也绝不会在背后造谣安灼拉，更不会造谣公白飞。但是如果你肯对一个醉汉的话坚信不疑，别人又肯定笑你傻。”

Fin


End file.
